The communications revolution of the late 20th century and of the early 21st century has given rise to the ubiquity of wireless devices. Nowadays mobile handsets, tablets, and other devices are able to communicate with each other by means of wireless signals. To this end, the frequency spectrum required for such communications can be quite broad and, to service such devices, antennas with a broad frequency range are needed. Specifically, it would be preferred if a single antenna system could service the frequency range of between 1690-2700 MHz.
While current systems have been known to perform adequately, usually by splitting the desired frequency range into two ranges, this approach tends to double the costs. Having one antenna system for the 1690-2360 MHz frequencies and having another antenna system for the 2360-2700 MHz frequencies, while it achieves the desired result, is expensive as two separate antenna systems are required.
There is therefore a need for an antenna system and for antenna components which can service the whole desired frequency range of between 1690-2700 MHz.